


Unintended Consequences

by Vermin_Disciple



Series: Aqua Love Notes Waterproof Notepad [4]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Bad Advice, F/M, Jealousy, M/M, They can be read independently and in any order, Unrequited Crush, Works in this series are standalones united by the medium of shower notepad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29270190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vermin_Disciple/pseuds/Vermin_Disciple
Summary: Ziyal always tried to give people the benefit of the doubt, and so far this policy had served her well. But perhaps she should have listened to Nerys about the dangers of taking advice from Quark.
Relationships: Elim Garak/Tora Ziyal (One-Sided), Julian Bashir/Elim Garak
Series: Aqua Love Notes Waterproof Notepad [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145618
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	Unintended Consequences

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt taunted me for weeks before I finally managed to get something down! Apparently I’m too stubborn to just tear off the page and ask for a new one.
> 
> [Prompt: _Unintended Consequences: In an ill-conceived attempt to provoke a jealous response from Garak, Ziyal flirts with Julian…_](https://vermin-disciple.tumblr.com/post/642304962707243008/this-prompt-has-been-taunting-me-for-a-couple-of)

Ziyal always tried to give people the benefit of the doubt, and so far this policy had served her well. But perhaps she should have listened to Nerys about the dangers of taking advice from Quark. He sauntered over now, as if summoned by her thoughts, and topped up her root beer.

“I just hate to see one of my loyal customers so miserable,” he said. He nodded his head in the direction of a table in the far corner, where Garak and Dr. Bashir were gleefully disagreeing with each other about something or other. “I’m telling you, you should march right over there and start flirting with Bashir. Jealousy! It works every time.” 

“Oh, it worked alright,” said Ziyal, gloomily. 

“Then why the long face?” asked Quark. “I did warn you about his profit margin. The problem with custom garment production is too much overhead and too much time spent on labor. If you ask me—” 

“It’s not that,” said Ziyal quickly. 

“Then what is it?”

She sighed. “The problem is that it wasn’t _me_ he was jealous of.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry Ziyal! I'll find you something more interesting to do the next time I write you, I promise.


End file.
